youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/TiredGiraffe
This interview was conducted via email on June 15, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- TiredGiraffe was a YouTuber with over 116,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * Always knew YouTube, used to watch Spongebob there when I was young. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Probably Spongebob when I was around 4-6. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * Minecraft. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * Over 10,000. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? * Around 40 channels. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? * VanossGaming. Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you? * Typical Gamer. Q8: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * VanossGaming. Q9: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * I'm into gaming so I thought I'd try out to make a video and from there I got addicted. Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Logan Paul Vlogs and Jake Paul. Q11: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think it's a bad idea, we say one wrong word and we get a strike. Q12: How did you come up with TiredGiraffe as your YouTube channel name? * Good question, erm... I think at that time I was tired at all times and giraffes are cool animals so I came up with TiredGiraffe haha. Q13: Was TiredGiraffe your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * No, I had many channels before such as TheInsideGamer (24,000 Subscribers) In 2012. Q14: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * Don't really have favorite or least favorite video I uploaded, they are all similar. Q15: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? * Somewhere around October 2011. Q16: What made you want to upload mostly GTA 5 videos? * I always enjoyed the game "GTA 5" and I've seen that YouTubers been growing massively from the content so I decided to join in. Q17: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * When you upload a video and in the next 5 seconds of upload you already have like 40 comments and 40 likes. Q18: What is your favorite video game? * GTA 5. Q19: What is your favorite video game to record? * GTA 5. Q20: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * Arma 3, GMOD, Call of Duty, PUBG. Q21: How many video games do you own? * A lot and half of them I don't even play. Q22: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * - Record OBS. * - Edit Sony Vegas Pro 13. Q23: What are your PC and setup specifications? * My PC is a custom built one. * 2x GTX 980TI's * I7 5820K * 16GB RAM * Water Cooled Q24: What do you have your GTA 5 settings on? * Ultra / Very High. Q25: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? * 5 Minutes. Q26: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * I had a slow laptop which I didn't have a desk for so I would use it on my lap and I would have nothing else. Q27: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? * I did. Q28: Have you had the same YouTube channel logo and YouTube channel banner since you first created your YouTube channel? * No, I've changed my banner and logo a couple times. Q29: How many comments and messages that you receive do you reply to? * I usually reply to the first 20-30 comments on each video. Q30: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Sometimes to make sure everything is correct. Q31: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * Nope. Q32: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? * No, I'm not that of a big YouTuber haha. Q33: Have you ever met another YouTuber? * Yes, I met lots of YouTubers such as Logan Paul, Terroriser, Morgz. Q34: Do you have a job other then YouTube, if so what is your occupation? * I own a small business online where I make some extra income at my free time. Q35: What was your first job? * Leaflet distributor. Q36: What is your dream job? * Owning a business and having little work to do. Q37: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? * I could change some of the guidelines because I think they're stupid. Q38: If you were the founder of YouTube would you have named it YouTube or something else? * I like the name YouTube so I'd keep it the same. Q39: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * Nope, I think it's good as it is. Q40: Can you remember what date you receive your 100,000 subscriber play button? * Haven't received it yet. Q41: You currently have over 127,500 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Nope, I thought I'd only have like 1,000 at maximum. Q42: Since June 6, 2017 you have lost over 500 subscribers, why do you think your channel is losing subscribers? * I was doing a huge giveaway at one time and when It was over many people unsubscribed as they were only here for the giveaway, also I haven't been as active 3 videos a month because of the exams. After a couple of weeks it will be back to stable. Q43: How many subscribers did you have before you started to lose subscribers? * 128,000 Subscribers. Q44: You currently have uploaded 51 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Yeah, I would've uploaded more videos but I had final exams which is why I've only uploaded 3 videos in the past 1 month. Q45: Currently your most viewed video has over 27,400 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I have a video on private which has over 800,000 views but it might get a strike if I was to make it public. And no I never thought my video would get 800,000 views. Q46: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * Lifetime Subscriber Goal: 1,000,000 Subscribers. * View Goal: 50,000+ Views Per Video. Q47: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * 1,000 Subscribers. Q48: How long do you think YouTube will last? * Not long, YouTube revenue is dying and YouTube isn't making any progress. Q49: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * I will always upload videos until YouTube dies out or something goes wrong with my channel. Q50: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Maybe in the future. Q51: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? * Yes. Q52: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Have good thumbnails, good titles, tags and good description. Q53: What is the future for you and your channel? * Don't know, I guess I'll see. Hopefully it can turn into my job one day. Q54: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * No, this is my first time doing an interview like this. Extra Questions The following list of questions were answered after the initial 54 questions were answered, Q55 was answered on June 17, 2017. Q55: What YouTube/Gaming conventions have you been to? * I went to Insomnia that's about it. Most events happen in America or far away from where I live :(. Category:YouTube Interviews